Communication systems may comprise nodes that communicate with objects in a particular region. For a variety of reasons, such nodes can become damaged. For example, in a combat setting, a tower acting as a node and attempting to clear air space by removing objects from a particular region may become destroyed. With such an occurrence, the ability to clear the air space for the desired region may become extremely difficult, if not impossible, without setting up a new node.